Lessons
by dearg-sionnach
Summary: Inuyasha is learning things about Kagome's world, all the while trying to keep his hormones in check. Rated M for later chapters! :
1. Chapter 1

Back again!!! Hello! This is apparently renji's girl. And this is not my first fan fiction. It is however my first InuYasha fic. Give me some slack. (wink)

My Gokusen fic will have an update in the next two weeks. Thanks for your reviews and your patience.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Lesson #1: NEVER go through Kagome's stuff without consent.

* * *

"Keh, I don't see why you needed to come back here anyways!" InuYasha snapped. He and Kagome were having another argument. One of many they had been through that day. "InuYasha, I don't know how much clearer I have to be. I NEED clothes! AND SUPPLIES!" Kagome retorted.

"Not to mention a bath, you reek," InuYasha said as he sniffed the air above her head.

"I KNOW THAT I NEED TO BATHE, INUYAHSA, NOW WOULD YOU KINDLY SIT ON THE COUCH WHILE I TAKE A BATH AND GET OUT SUPPLIES?!" Kagome huffed. She swiftly turned around and walked into the house, knowing that there would be an InuYasha-shaped crater outside her house, and a very pissy hanyou inside. She didn't know which sounded worse. 'Ugh, always speaking before he thinks,' she thought. 'One of these days, it'll get the better of him.'

When he could finally move, InuYasha leapt out of the hole, and walked into the house. 'Stupid wench,' he thought as he plopped onto the couch. "I wonder where everyone is." Inuyasha murmured. Walking into the place Kagome called the kid-chin, he saw a piece of paper with something written on it. 'They must be gone,' he thought. Since he couldn't read, he'd have to tell Kagome about it when she finished bathing. 'She's been in there for a while.'

He slowly walked up the steps leading to the upper part of the house. Hearing the water still running, he figured she was still in the bathroom. 'Man, she sure does take her sweet-ass time.' InuYasha thought. He peered around the corner to make sure she wasn't anywhere close, just in case, knowing that NOT being on the couch would earn him atleast twenty-five sits. He tiptoes quietly into her room. He'd never been in Kagome's room by himself, so now was his chance to "snoop" as Kagome called it. "Where should I start?" InuYasha said quirking a brow and scratching his head.

"I'll start with this table thing," he said, walking over to Kagome's desk. He looked at what Kagome called a foto-graff of her and her friends from the modern era. 'She looks so happy,' he thought. He then found a few more photos lying on the desk. It was from when Kagome had brought the camera to his time. He smiled softly as he looked through the pictures. The first one was of Sango, Miroku, and Sango's neko-youkai, Kirara. The demon cat sat in Sango's lap, and the houshi had his arm around Sango's shoulder. The one time his "cursed hand" had NOT traveled to her backside. "Keh," he said flipping through various pictures of the group. All of a sudden he stopped and looked at two different pictures. One was of him and Kagome, sitting by the God Tree. He blushed, remembering she had kissed him on the cheer right before she had taken it, capturing the same blush forever, along with the kiss. He touched his cheek as if the kiss had just happened.

The other was one he hadn't even known she'd taken. It looked like some sort of surreal painting, like something you'd see in a museum. He had never seen himself look like that. The picture was of InuYasha, on a grassy hill, looking out onto the sunset. He was standing with his back to Kagome, (a good reason as to how she's gotten it), his hands by his sides. A light breeze blew his hair to one side, making him look somewhat feminine. But he couldn't complain, the way Kagome had captured him in this moment was truly amazing. He set the pictures back where he'd found them, and walked over to Kagome's chest of drawers.

He opened a random drawer, and found it had Kagome's shirts in it. Picking one up, he thought to himself, 'I wonder why Kagome never wears this stuff?' He set it back in there, and opened another drawer. This one held Kagome's pants. They were all folded so neatly; he didn't bother taking them out. Onto another drawer he went. This one held Kagome's nightclothes. These were folded as well, so to keep from being caught, he closed the drawer with a soft creek.

He opened the top drawer, and his cheeks turned a red that would put a ripe tomato to shame. He'd found Kagome's underwear drawer. He poked and prodded through her undergarments, looking at the various colors, and styles. Her bras were also in this drawer, something he wanted to know why she wore. There were also different colors and styles in her bras as well. Then he stumbled upon something that got his attention. He wasn't quite sure what this undergarment's purpose was. It looked a lot like Kagome's underwear, but had smaller sides and there was hardly any cloth on the back. He blushed at the thought of her wearing them. He had seen her naked on accident twice, but had never actually gotten a chance to see her undress. His member twitched with excitement at the chance to see what lie underneath her school uniform. 'We should take her now, while she is bathing,' InuYasha's beast said. But his human side strongly disagreed. 'We love her right? I agree that Kagome should be our mate, but shouldn't we tell her how we feel first; then ASK her to mate with us?' Having agreed on all parts, InuYasha decided it was time to go back to the couch before Kagome walked in and caught him. 'Too late.' His beast said as he turned to walk out.

There, standing in front of him, was Kagome, shocked at what she was seeing. InuYasha couldn't move. He'd been caught in her room, and with her undergarment in his hand, no less.

She was in a towel; her hair was still somewhat wet. InuYasha blushed as she just stood there. "What are you doing in here InuYasha? I thought I asked you to stay downstairs while I took a bath?" Kagome asked. And without thinking, InuYasha did what he does best. "Kagome, what's this?" he asked. He'd never seen Kagome turn so red. "W-W-where did you get those?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth. "In here," he said, pointing to the drawer they belonged in.

"PUT THEM BACK!!" Kagome yelled launching herself at InuYasha to grab them from him.

But being hanyou, he was too quick. He moved back and quirked a brow at her. "Tell me what it is, and I might." He watched her grab for them continuously, and fail. He held them up in the air above his head, knowing she would more than likely jump for them. He loved to tease her. And she did.

"INUYA-," was all she got out, because as she reached for the undergarment, she let go of the towel.

It now lay in a pile on her floor. InuYasha looked down at her and blushed a bright cherry red. Kagome's whole face looked like it was on fire. "K-k-kagome…?" She looked up at him and blushed even more. He went into protective mode. "Kagome, are you okay, you don't look so good." InuYasha's ears flattened on his head. He knew what was coming. Not only had he been in Kagome's room without her permission; he had been digging in her stuff, and had now seen her naked for a third time. There were a million sits coming. He closed his eyes and waited for her to start yelling. But it never came.

"I-I-InuYasha?" Kagome stuttered. The only hint she had that he'd heard her was a flick of his ears. "I-InuYasha, would you please turn around?" Kagome said in a hushed whisper. He did what he was told; he turned around and walked to the window. As he did, Kagome got dressed.

'Well, he doesn't know any better, I'll be easy on him this time.' She thought. 'I'll try to help him understand things from my world.' She put on her bra and underwear, and a dress to show off her curves. 'I hope InuYasha likes it.' "Okay, you can turn around now." She said. He turned around; ears still flattened to his head, and looked at her. His eyes widened a bit. 'She looks beautiful.' He thought.

"Helloooooooooooo, is a hanyou named InuYasha somewhere in there?" Kagome was yelling. She had been trying to get his attention for a while it seemed. Coming out of his trance, he stared at Kagome. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Ummm, I-I-I-I was just,-um, keh, are you ready yet wench?" InuYasha asked turned around so Kagome wouldn't see him blush, and folded his arms. "Yes, I'm ready." Kagome said with a soft smile. She knew somewhere deep down; InuYasha cared about her, even if Kikyo was always on his mind. He maybe even liked her, somewhere deep down. Ri-ight.

He turned around and yelled, "Good, NOW START TALKING!!"

InuYasha lifted the garment with two clawed fingers, effectively replenishing the blush on Kagome's face. "Umm-, Inu-, InuYasha, do you have to know?" she stuttered out. "Of course! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know!" InuYasha yelled, flailing the garment around. 'Okay, well, there's no use, he won't give up until he knows; and I did say I would help him understand things,' she thought.

"I-It-It's a t-t-t-th-thong InuYasha," she spit out really fast. "A thong?" he questioned, staring at the strange piece of cloth. "And just how do you wear this damned thing Kagome?" he asked, turning it certain ways, and quirking a brow before returning his gaze to Kagome. 'She's blushing AGAIN? It's some sort of undergarment, I know that much. But how come she's so reluctant to talk about it?' he thought still looking at her. 'Ugh, he's staring at me again, why does he have to question me about THIS ONE THING from my world?' Kagome pondered. 'Okay, you can do this, Kagome. It's just underwear.' '_Sexy underwear, mind you, the ones you were trying to hide from him.'_ Kagome's inner sexy side said. 'Okay shut up, and just tell him!' "Well Kagome?" he asked. "Okay, okay!" Kagome whined.

She walked over to her bed, and sat down. She needed to sit down for this. She patted the place next to her for InuYasha to come sit down by her. He plopped down next to her, causing his haori to puff out. This earned a small giggle from Kagome. InuYasha growled, but not to truly scare her; just a warning that he did not like being laughed at.

They sat there in a very uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever. The tension was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. She really didn't know how to explain something so simple to him. Kagome inhaled deeply and sighed. "It's a thong, Inuyasha. Only girls wear them. It's what we call lingerie." Kagome spoke slowly so InuYasha would understand. "A girl wears it only when she wishes to surprise someone special, like a boyfriend, or lover, or someone she likes." InuYasha watched her as she spoke taking in every word. "So you're saying this thing, this thong thingy, is only for special purposes? Like for mates?" InuYasha questioned. "Yes, sort of like that." Kagome answered. "Though some girls wear them when their jeans, or pants, sit too low on their hips." She stared ahead of her at the wall, not wanting to meet InuYasha's gaze. "Okay." InuYasha said, standing up. He padded over to the drawers, and placed it back from whence it came.

He turned around and look at Kagome, full on. He noticed she had put on a dress. (A/N: Like the one in the soul piper episode. The plaid one..) "You look nice, Kagome." He said as he held out a hand for her. "T-thanks," was all Kagome could muster. She took his hand and stood up. "Let's go get those supplies." He said walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, and turned towards Kagome, " I'm sorry for going through your things." And with that, he was gone. Kagome smiled. She knew how much it bruised his ego to apologize. It meant so much to her when he did, though. It just proved he was…. well, half human, anyway. She walked downstairs and grabbed her bag. She set in on the kitchen counter, and began loading it up. She noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter. It was a note from Kagome's mom.

* * *

_Dear Kagome,_

_We went to visit a friend of the family, sorry you couldn't make it._

_We'll be back in a week. You and InuYasha try not to ruin the house._

_Love,_

_Your mother, Souta, and grandpa.

* * *

_

When she was done, she walked outside, dragging her bag. She knew where InuYasha would be. She left the bag on the porch, and walked over to the God Tree. Looking up she hollered, "Ready to go?" All she got was a grunt and InuYasha leapt from the tree. He landed next to her and walked over to the porch. She smiled when he grabbed the yellow bag, and swung it over his shoulders. 'Yeah, big ego.' She thought, 'wouldn't want him to know we've noticed his change in attitude.' She walked over to him and looked up at him. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep." She grinned. They walked together towards the well house, silence sliding over them. He opened the sliding door, and let her pass.

'Oh!' InuYasha gasped, remembering the note. "Kagome, you're mom, -" he started. "I know InuYasha, I saw the note," Kagome said, interrupting him. He sighed; relieved she had seen it before they left. Then he had an idea, an epiphany if you will. "Kagome, would you like to stay here, while you're family is out?" he asked quietly. She turned around and looked at him. 'He's being serious.' "Sure." Kagome beamed at him. 'Wow,' he thought. He walked past her, and jumped onto the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. "I'll bring this to the monk and the others, and be right back." And with that he leapt into the well, blue light surrounding him.

'Hope this works,' he thought as he jumped out of the well, and into the feudal era.

'Alone with Inuyasha for a full week? What am I getting myself into?' Kagome thought as she walked back into the house.

What Indeed??

* * *

What do you think so far?? Next update will be before Christmas, hopefully. Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. Things have been rather crazy lately. Work has taken over my life. Haha

I do have a laptop though.

So updates will be a bit quicker. I hope..

Thank you to everyone that has not only read this fic, but have alerted it, favorited it, and so forth. You are my driving force. And thank you for being patient with the slow update.

Ms. EP. WHAT CAN I SAY?? THANK YOU JUST DOES NOT CUT IT!!

Credit goes to you, EP, for the clothing references. Thank you for the split-sec info.

Keep up the GREAT work.

Dragonfire, whichever number you wish to use atm, 10 or 696, thank you for your help with not only this fic, but my Gokusen one as well.

I am forever in ya'lls debt. (southern thing to say ya'll) : D

_italics are for InuYasha's demon side/human side, flashbacks, and scene changes_

and I used my own dryers settings as a reference for this fic. ;

I do not own Inuyasha, nor it's characters. That honor was bestowed upon Rumiko Takahashi. Though if I did, I'd stash a certain youkai in my closet forever.. Mmhhmm

Oh yeah, and there are sexual references, and a bit of sexual content in this chapter. And also some mild language. So heed my warning, if you are underage, or do not like to read things like this, do NOT continue to read this. I will not tolerate immature flames. But other than that, enjoy.

Yes, I know that InuYasha's learning a lot in this chapter, but they sort of all flow together. So bear with me. :

Lesson 2: A Lesson on Love from Lady Kaede, Water, Dryers, and Nudity. (Day one)

...he jumped out of the well and into the feudal era...

Inuyasha walked through the forest and into Kaede's village. It was a small village, where the group would go to rest quite often. Not much had changed in fifty years. It was where he had lived, once upon a time.

_It was where Kikyo was from. She had been the priestess of the village, protector of the Shikon Jewel, and the love of his life, until Naraku, an evil hanyou, or half demon, had made them betray each other, causing Kikyo to pin InuYasha to the God Tree and Kikyo to lose her life. But thanks to Urasue, a witch who wished to use Kikyo's powers as a priestess, she still walked the earth. She had stolen Kikyo's ashes, created a clay body, and, with a piece of Kagome's soul, she was reborn. Even though Urasue was gone, Kikyo still walked among the living, caring for nothing or anyone; only brandishing her hatred for all life._

But that's another story for another time. The village showed no ill will towards him; for thanks to Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation from the modern era, he had become docile, fearing the "word of subjugation" as Lady Kaede had called it. The word of subjugation was 'sit'. It was quite ironic, considering he was an inu-hanyou, or dog half-demon. This meant his bark was far worse than his bite.

He walked through the village and towards Kaede's hut. When he got there he sighed. 'I'm never going to hear the end of it now that I've given into Kagome. Oh well.'

He pulled the flap back, and stepped into the small hut. "Ah, InuYasha ye have returned," she looked around, "Where be Kagome child?" Kaede asked while stirring a pot on the fire. She like her sister, Kikyo, had become a priestess, and was always cooking some sort of herbal medicine. She was an old woman, though she had been a child when InuYasha had first met her. She was dressed in the traditional miko garb; a white kimono, and red hakamas. Her long, graying hair was tied back; her eye patch tight to her face. "Well child?" she questioned again. It was not like InuYasha to come back alone. He would always make Kagome venture back with him, no matter what the case. But she knew when to let it go. No sense in upsetting the hanyou.

"She is in her time. Her family seems to have left. I asked her if she wanted to stay, and she said yes. I'm gonna go back after I give this to the monk and Sango." InuYasha said, lifting up then yellow backpack.

'Well this is certainly a change,' Kaede thought, 'maybe if they are alone, they'll finally speak their feelings to each other.' Kaede knew that InuYasha had feelings for Kagome, even if he still thought he cared for Kikyo. But Kikyo was no longer of this world. And as her sister, she would see to it that Kikyo was given peace. And, as for Kagome, if she would only break out of her shell a little, she would be a wonderful mate for the inu-hanyou.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, InuYasha? It's not like you to be nice enough to let Kagome stay in her era for five minutes, let alone however long she has been absent now,"Miroku, the monk said, followed by Sango, the taijiya, and her pet neko, Kirara, with the little fox youkai Shippo taking up the rear. "Yeah InuYasha, you've NEVER this nice!!" Shippo said leaping onto InuYasha's head. "Yeah, well Kagome's always begging to go back, so I figured I'd offer it first, that way I didn't have to hear her whine about it later, brat!" InuYasha snapped, grabbing Shippo by the tail, and tossing him off his head. "Of course," Kaede said. She knew full well why InuYasha had asked, though she knew he'd never admit it out loud.

"Well, I do hope she comes back soon. We'll need supplies eventually." Sango said. InuYasha lifted up the yellow bag, and said "Got it," and set it down next to Kaede. "She got the supplies together before i asked her about staying," he said. "Alright!!" Shippo yelled excitedly. There were always goodies that Kagome called candies in her bag for him.

"InuYasha will ye be going back now?" Kaede asked, standing up. "Yeah," he said. "Before ye leave child, I must speak with you in private," she said exiting the hut and walking into the village. 'I must know, and therefore warn him of things he does not understand.' she thought as she walked further out of the village and towards the forest.

"Return safely, InuYasha, and bring Kagome back safe too," Sango said waving her hand. "Yeah! Don't hurt Kagome either!" Shippo harped.

"My dear InuYasha have a safe journey into the modern era, and be sure to give Kagome a go-," SMACK! "HENTAI," Sango yelled at the lecherous monk. "My dearest Lady Sango, I do not understand why you insist I would say such vulgar things like that to our InuYasha," Miroku said, now sporting a beautiful impression of Sango's hand on his right cheek. "You would!" she huffed. She quickly turned to InuYasha, "Be safe InuYasha." "Later," InuYasha said walking out of the hut and into the village to find Kaede.

'Now where did that old hag go off to?' he thought looking around. He sniffed the air, and noticed she wasn't in the immediate area of the village,but was drifting away towards the forest. So he ran towards the forest named after him fifty years ago.

'Her scent is stronger here.' She was standing next to the God Tree, touching its trunk with delicate hands.

He stopped right next to her and looked up at the tree. It held many memories for him. "InuYasha, as ye can guess, I wish to speak to ye about Kagome." Kaede said. "It's not like ye to be willingly nice to her, so I wish to know the real reason as to your sudden change of heart." She watched him struggle not to get mad. She knew he hated to be figured out, or easily read. He finally bent his head down and sighed. "Kaede, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Kagome, or the others until I am ready?" InuYasha asked, voice barely a whisper.

He walked over to the well, and sat down on the edge. Kaede followed, but remained standing. "InuYasha, my child, ye have nothing to fear. You may tell me whatever you wish, for I have no one to share it with." she said. She watched as InuYasha thought about how to word his feelings. It was very hard for him to express himself with any other emotion, other than anger or pride; but he would manage. "Kaede," he started, "I-, I feel this funny feeling every time I'm around Kagome. It's sort of like what I felt for Kikyo, but more so. Kikyo wanted me to be human, but Kagome likes me the way I am.' He stared off into the trees, fingers playing with the strings on his outer kimono. "I feel this warm, swelling sensation every time I'm near Kagome; or every time she smiles." he said. Kaede listened to his words, and came to a sudden realization, 'Oh Kami, InuYasha's in-...' she looked him in the face then. He had a slight blush, and his eyes were shiny. 'He has to be,' she thought. He looked her in the eyes, and asked, "What is this feeling, Kaede?"

Kaede smiled softly, InuYasha had not only admitted that he loved Kagome, but that he did not know what he was feeling. It was very childish of the hanyou, with him being almost 65 years old. (a/n: bound to the God Tree for fifty, and he's said to look about 15, the same age as Kagome.) This was not a side of InuYasha that people saw, save her. It was nice to know that there were things that he still did not understand. He was young at heart, and still had a lot to learn. "InuYasha, I do believe the emotion you feel towards Kagome is love," Kaede said.

"Keh, WHAT?!?" was the response InuYasha gave, but he froze. He remembered what had happened earlier that day. 'My inner human said something like that when my beast wanted to take her as a mate by force,' he thought. "What is it child?" Kaede asked. 'It seems InuYasha may have already discovered this,' she thought. He bit at his lower lip, and averted his eyes from Kaede. Should he tell her about what his beast had wanted? Would she be able to explain it to him? Maybe.

"Kaede, today, when i was in Kagome's era, my beast rose today, and spoke of taking Kagome as a mate." InuYasha blushed profusely. It was quite hard to talk about "that" with anyone, especially Kaede. Kaede smiled. "Well child, it shouldn't be much of a surprise, but it appears that your beast has chosen its mate," she said softly. "Now all it is waiting for is you to make the first move." InuYasha looked at her then turned away. "Though it may not wait long," she continued, "Demons are very persistent with such things." she finished. "Aren't you going to say something about being faithful to Kikyo?" he spat. She always had, and now suddenly she wasn't. "My sister may walk this earth, but she is dead. Her personality has decayed, only leaving her empty shell. She is not the person we once knew. She will eventually need to be set free," Kaede said, "Kagome is alive, and cares for you deeply," she said as she sighed, "But heed this child, take this slow. Kagome's world is much different than ours. Mating rituals are very different. When the time is right, ask Kagome about them. Maybe she will be able to explain how to go about things in her time," Kaede said turning around. "Okay," was all InuYasha said. He looked into the well, then back at Kaede's retreating form. "We should be back within a week's time." He jumped up onto the lip of the Bone Eater's Well, the portal that took him hundreds of years into the future. "Be safe InuYasha, and remember what I said," Kaede warned as she made her way into the forest and towards the village. InuYasha sighed and jumped into the well. 'I will avenge Kikyo's death when the time comes, but I will take Kagome as my mate. The old hag is right, I do love Kagome. Though I really don't how to tell her.' Blue light surrounded him as he flew through time to Kagome.

_Back in the Modern Era_

InuYasha jumped out of the well for the second time, and walked out of the well house. He closed the door Kagome had left open, and walked towards the house. 'Keh, she's so ignorant sometimes,' he thought. 'Any demon could have tried to come through the well.' He jumped into a nearby tree and onto the branch nearest Kagome's room. The window was open, as it always was. He jumped into the window and landed on the floor. Everything was as they had left it, including the towel. He blushed remembering the vision of Kagome naked.

He flicked his ears once, and quirked a brow. 'The water's running again.' He closed the window and took a step forward. He heard what sounded like a muffled scream, and a huge splash. He went to walk out, but was stopped by Buyo, Kagome's pet cat, leeching onto his pants leg dripping wet.

"What the...," he said looking down. "M-row!!" Buyo looked at InuYasha, pleading for help. He could tell the animal was clearly in some sort of distress. He tried to walk, but the claws in his pants clawed up further, nearing places claws should never be. "What fur-face?" He yelled grabbing Buyo's fat little legs. He held the cat by his back legs, holding him upside down. Buyo blinked cat eyes at him and meowed again in urgency. "Sorry kitty, don't speak cat." InuYasha said as he swung Buyo's legs back and forth. Buyo squirmed; trying to get away as he walked out of Kagome's room and towards the bathroom, where all the ruckus had been.

He turned the corner and stood in front of the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar. He put his face near the crack, and ask, "Kagome, are you decent?" He did not want a repeat of what had happened earlier in the day. He lightly touched the door, transferring the cat to his right hand. The door flew open at that exact moment, and Kagome ran out only to trip and fall to the floor. InuYasha was knocked straight to the floor, Buyo jumping away and running further into the house somewhere.

She sat up, and rubbed her head. "Ugh, that hurt." she said. She put her hands on the floor, the jerked back. The floor was breathing!!! She looked down, and blushed so hard she felt dizzy She was straddling InuYasha. 'Oh Kami, this IS NOT good! I can't move. What am I gonna do?! We've never been in a situation like THIS!' Kagome thought. He coughed and looked up. Their eyes locked. Neither one could move. InuYasha looked away; blushing redder than a rose. 'Great, just what I need after what's happened today.'

_'But you like the way she looks sitting on top of you, don't you boy?' _InuYasha's beast said, rising up from the depths of his soul. _'You've never seen her like this, and it excites you, I know this, because I am you.' _InuYasha's beast continued to taunt him. _'Why don't you make a move, boy. Something simple for now. I will wait for what I want. But my patience is not limitless. I will give you a week's time to make Kagome your mate on your own. Then I will do it for you.' _With that parting shot, he was gone. But in a way, he was right. He had to make a move; if only just a little one.

He looked up at her, and tried not to look away again, though it was hard. They were both blushing so bad, they could barely breathe. Kagome's hands were clutched to her chest. 'Oh no! He's looking right at me! I wonder what he's thinking? Oh man, this is not good. What if he yells at me? I don't want to 'sit' him in the house. What do I do?!?!?' Kagome's head was spinning. She closed her eyes tight, and tried not to think about where she was. She felt InuYasha shift, and opened her eyes. He was leaning on his elbows, still staring holes in her. But what was worse, was that his eyes held a heat to them. Something she had never seen in him; and honestly something she had never expected to see. Then she was hit yet again with another unexpected surprise.

He leaned forward, hands brushing up her legs. She gasped at his movements, and felt chills run the length of her body. She'd never experienced anything like this before. His ran his claws lightly up her legs as he moved. He settled his hands on the underside of her thighs, just under her bottom. His grip tightened, and Kagome yipped as he sat up and settled her in his lap, still straddling him. She put her hands on InuYasha's shoulders to steady herself; and was amazed at how freely the movement came to her. She felt hot. She looked him in the eyes, and saw the heat still there. But more alarming was that she felt an answering heat moving through her's. InuYasha moved his hands from her thighs to her waist, avoiding touching the area in-between. He knew he couldn't go there just yet with her. He snaked his arms around her back and locked them together, holding her in place. She was a bit elevated, so she had to look down at him. She felt his face move closer to her body, and gasped as he breathed across the skin of her collarbone. She just thought she had felt hot a few moments ago. Her temperature sky-rocketed, causing her to feel on fire. But this fire could not be put out by water. InuYasha felt Kagome gasped as he breathed across her skin. He felt intoxicated by her scent. She smelled like lavender and some other exotic flower. But faintly, he smelled something that would drive him over the edge and into the abyss. It was Kagome's arousal. But he would not let it get too out of hand. He hesitated for a few seconds, then decided there was no going back. Getting sat would not be so bad, he thought, knowing that some of the things he was about to do could merit him just that.

He ran his hands up and down Kagome's back, causing her to sigh. He wanted her to be comfortable around him, especially in situations like these. A split-second decision was made, and he flicked a hot, wet tongue across Kagome's neck. It brought a strangle cry from her lips, and she arched into him. Not good. InuYasha's head swam at the sensation of Kagome arching. She had accidentally rocked against his member, and he knew he was hardening quick. Kagome would notice soon. He had to hurry up and finish this before it got started.

He moved his hands up Kagome's back and into her hair; massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes, and leaned into him. 'Wow,' she thought as he continued to caress her. 'This feels so good. I wonder if this will ever happen again?' she wanted this, and wanted it to happen more often, but was scared that it wouldn't. In her head, she whispered, 'Don't stop InuYasha';but he had. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had a questioning look in his eyes. But Kagome wasn't sure what he was asking. 'If only he would let me kiss him again. He's done all this, so I'm sure a kiss wouldn't be that bad, would it?' she thought searching his face for any clues. Fine. She would just do it herself. 'If he can't make the first move, I WILL!' She lowered her hands to his abdomen, and leaned forward. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what she was about to do. 'She's gonna kiss me!' he screamed in his head. He didn't moved as Kagome inched closer to his face. He felt her hesitate, her breath shaking against his lips. He felt her worry. Worry that he would not kiss back, her fear that he would reject her. He didn't want her to feel that way, because that was just the opposite of what he was feeling. So he proved to her she had nothing to fear. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, and kissed her for the second time. Her eyes widened in shock as InuYasha closed the distance between their lips. Then she closed her eyes with a sigh as she realized this wasn't just a dream.

The kiss was small at first, neither one wanting to move too quick. InuYasha licked at Kagome's bottom lip, asking for her to open her mouth. She thought about it for a second, then did something neither of them expected her to do. She opened her mouth and darted her tongue into InuYasha's mouth. His eyes jerked open and her quick movement. He felt an electric current run through his body and shuttered Kagome's tongue battled with his own. He closed his eyes and gave into the sensations she was causing.

Kagome couldn't believe herself. 'I never thought I'd do this, especially with InuYasha. He's a damn good kisser, that's for sure,' Kagome thought as they continued to kiss. She moved her hands from his lower stomach to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer. She bit at his bottom lip, and smirked when he failed at keeping a groan inside. His arms tightened around her waist, and he knew they would have to stop soon, otherwise things would get out of hand. She had rocked against him again, this time he was sure it was on purpose though. 'Must stop soon,' he kept saying to himself. They parted to catch their breath; faces flush, and lips full. They looked at each other, both satisfied with the way the other looked. It was InuYasha who spoke first, with Kagome still in his lap, "K-,K-,Kagome, why were you in the bathroom again? Were you about to give whiskers a bath or something?" He was stuttering. She thought it was cute. She smiled softly, and giggled. It was nice to see him ruffled.

Kagome moved off of him, and stood up. InuYasha stood up as well, turning a bit, hoping Kagome would not notice his hardening member. "Inu-, InuYasha, I'm sorry for running into you. Buyo has fleas and I was trying to give him a bath when you arrived. He jumped up and I wasn't able to hold him down, so he escaped," she said as they continued to stand in the hallway. "Well, I'll help you find him, and clean him, if you'd like," InuYasha said softly. She looked up at him, and nodded her head. "Yes, please. That would be greatly appreciated." she smiled up at him, and walked downstairs to find that chubby little pet of her's. InuYasha followed her at a distance, allowing himself to calm down a bit, so as to make sure Kagome didn't sit him for his unfortunate bulge.

They walked into the kitchen and looked around. The house was completely quiet, except for the hush of the air conditioner. You could have dropped a pin, and heard it ping against the hardwood floor. The kitchen was small, with a little island in the center of it. To the left, was the ice box, filled with food for Kagome and her friends. There was also a row of cabinets on the top and bottom, holding most of their pots, pans, and cooking utensils. The counter top was a beautiful black marble, and gleamed in the sunlight. The sink was just beyond that, with a few dishes in the sink from the family's breakfast. Having been in the Feudal Era, Kagome had missed breakfast at the Higurashi home. But that was okay, she always cooked something when in InuYasha's time. There were more cabinets to the right of the sink, and a coffee maker on the counter. The bowls, cups, and silverware were in the drawers and cabinets there. But they wouldn't need them until later in the day. Kagome walked around the island, looking for her lost cat. She knew he wouldn't get far, considering InuYasha was here. It would usually take her all day to find him, but with his sense of smell and sound, he'd nab Buyo in no time flat. That was if they could find him first. He was a very good hider indeed.

InuYasha walked around the other side of the island, and into the living room. He'd never understood why they called it the living room when you didn't necessarily LIVE in it. But whatever. He'd figure it out later. He surveyed the area and couldn't see him. He walked further into the room, and looked around. The couch was in the middle of the room, with a T.V. in the corner. A love seat, as Kagome called it, sat just to the right of the couch. He sniffed around, and thought he could smell Buyo's scent in there, but it was hard to tell because the cat lived here; his scent would be everywhere. He dropped down to the ground, and started sniffing. (A/N: yes just like a dog!) He got to the couch and looked under it. 'Nothing there,' he thought. He crawled around on the floor towards the love seat. He dipped his head down to look under it, and saw Buyo in the corner. "Kag- OOOOOWWWWWW!!!" he winced. He had hit his head coming up from looking underneath the furniture. "He's under there." he said, rubbing his head. But just as soon as Kagome could get close, Buyo was taking off towards the stairs. The little cat looked back at his supposed captors, then took off up the stairs. "Darn it!" Kagome huffed, "We'll never get him like this." InuYasha just keh'd and stood up. "Well we're not gonna get him just sitting here. Let's go" They both walked up the stairs and looked in the hall way. The cat was no where to be found.

Kagome walked into her room, followed by InuYasha. She stood close to the door, and as soon as he walked in she slammed the door shut. "Now he won't be able to get away!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha just gaped at her. 'Oh man, it's just a freakin cat,' he thought, rolling his eyes. 'Not to mention Kagome's room is sorta small. We're gonna bump into each other a lot. Keh.' he huffed and stuck his arms into his haori. Kagome walked over to her bed, and knelt down. She bent down and looked under the bed. As she did, InuYasha's eyes widened. He could see her panties. 'Oh man,' he looked up at Kagome's ceiling, 'Kami, why do you do this to me?' He was blushing again, and was hoping Kagome wouldn't get up until he could get it under control.

_'Keh, boy, you are just too innocent. You know you want her, so why not just give in?' _ his demon roared its ugly head again. _'Now is not the time for it, and you know it.'_ InuYasha's human side retorted. 'Would you two just shut up! Let me handle this!' InuYasha thought. Silence. They were gone, for now.

Kagome sat up, and huffed, "Well he's not under there." she crawled over to the desk and looked under it. InuYasha had turned around. 'Man, I can't believe she just crawled around like that. She has no clue what she does to me!' _'But I do. How strong is your will InuYasha?' _his demon side asked. It was a weird question. 'It's stronger than yours that's for sure.' he thought, talking to his demon. _'Don't be cocky, boy. Otherwise, we'll see just how strong your willpower is.'_ and it was gone. 'Keh...whatever.' InuYasha thought, turning around and looking back at Kagome. She had finally stood back up and was looking at InuYasha. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Keh, it's nothing." he said, walking over to the window. "Is he in here?" he asked. Kagome sighed, "No, so that could mean he's in Souta's room. We should check there next." she said, opening the door and walking into the hallway. InuYasha looked out the window one more time, and then followed her, 'This is going to be a very long week.'

They walked into Souta's room and quickly shut the door, like they had done in Kagome's room. "He has to be in here," Kagome said, walking over to the closet. She opened it and saw nothing. She looked once more, and then shut the door. InuYasha smelled the room. His scent was stronger in here than any other room. 'He should be in here,' he thought walking over to the bed. He knelt down, like Kagome had done, and looked under the bed. 'Got ya!' InuYasha thought. Buyo was fast asleep under Souta's bed. "Kagome," he whispered, "he's under here." She crept up next to InuYasha and knelt next to him. "Okay, here's what we do. I'm going to scare him into running out from under there bed, and then you grab him before he hides himself anywhere else. Got it?" Kagome asked. "Got it." InuYasha said, smirking at her. She smiled back at him and stretched herself flat on the floor. "Ready?" she asked. "Ready!" he said as he reached the foot of the bed closest to the door. "Here goes nothing," she said.

She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "BOO!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Buyo jumped and tried to run away again, but InuYasha was too quick for him. He grabbed him and made sure that he couldn't move out of his arms. "GOT HIM!!" InuYasha yelled. He was smiling. Full-out smiling. Kagome had never seen him smile like that. 'Wow...' she thought, 'he looks so young smiling like that; so innocent. Wish he would do it more often, even if it was just around me.' She smiled back and put up a peace sign. "Piece of cake!!" she said, "Now let's give this bad kittie a bath." she shook her finger and Buyo, then walked to the door. "Can you hold him still while we bathe him?" Kagome asked. "Keh, yeah. I'm a hanyou, Kagome. This will be easy." InuYasha said. "Okay," she said, opening the door and walking into the hallway. InuYasha followed with Buyo in his arms. They walked back to the bathroom, and Kagome stepped to the side to let InuYasha walk in first. Once they were both in the bathroom, she closed the door. 'Okay Kagome, you can do this. Who cares if it's just you and InuYasha in this bathroom. Don't let your hormones get the best of you!' she thought, facing the door. She closed her eyes, and sighed. 'You can do this.'

She turned around and looked at the mess she had made trying to catch Buyo. The pet shampoo was on the tile floor, a steady stream flowing out. She leaned over and picked it up, then set it on the side of the tub. She picked up a slightly damp towel, and cleaned up the mess the shampoo had made. "Ugh, Kagome! What the hell is that!!" InuYasha screamed out; pointing at the mess the floor. "Relax, it's pet shampoo. I use it when I give Buyo a bath." Kagome said. 'Sheesh, he has so much to learn. What am I going to do with him?' she thought, putting the towel in the pile of dirty clothes in between the sink and the door. "How are we gonna do this?? Am I gonna hold him down or something while you give him bath?" InuYasha asked, still holding their chubby little escapee. "Think you could do that," she asked, "think you could hold him down in the bathtub while i wash him?" She stepped close to him and reached behind him. InuYasha moved to the other side of the small bathroom so she could get what she needed. She grabbed another towel off the rack, and set it on the toilet. "Okay, now let's try this again shall we?" she said, kneeling down in the small space between the toilet and the bathtub.

She turned on the faucets, and set the water to a not too hot, not too cold temperature. She grabbed the shampoo, and set it next to her on the side of the tub. "Okay, Inu-, what's wrong now?" she asked. He was looking at the water. He looked terrified. She giggled. "InuYasha it's a bathtub, you clean your body in it." "Keh, I knew that much, but where the hell does the water come from?" he asked, petting Buyo's head lightly. Who said dogs couldn't get along with cats?? Kagome shook her head. "It's called indoor plumbing. It's where you find a water source, and use it to run water through pipes into your home to use it for whatever you need." she explained. "It's not scary." she laughed. She couldn't help it sometimes. "Ummm.. Okay." InuYasha said, kneeling down like Kagome had. "Ready?" she asked. "I guess." he rolled up his sleeves and set Buyo into the tub, careful to keep a tight hold on him so that he didn't get away again. "Hold him down like this, Kagome?" he looked up at her; they were amazingly close. He blushed. "Y-Y-Ye-Yeah, like that." she stuttered. She had noticed their closeness as well. She turned away from him and grabbed the shampoo, putting a small amount into her hands. "Okay, Buyo, time for your bath!!" she said. Buyo was glaring at her, though you really couldn't tell. Everyone knows cats hate water, and he was sitting in his death tub.

She lightly touched Buyo's fur with the shampoo, and began washing the parts of his fur that weren't covered by InuYasha's hands. 'I never realized how big his hands were.' she thought, trying to work around them. She had gotten most of him, now she just needed to wash the underside of his belly, and they were through. "InuYasha could you turn him over, so I can wash his stomach?" she asked. "Sure," he said, trying to flip Buyo over. But the cat wouldn't budge. InuYasha stood up a little, putting his right foot a little behind him. Buyo had a steady grip on his arm, claws inserted into the flesh. "Kagome, he won't let me turn him over. And his little claws are starting to hurt!" he exclaimed. "What do yo-,AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed. He had moved his foot just a little too far back. He slipped on the residue from the shampoo Kagome had just cleaned up. Kagome watched him slip and fall into the bathtub, almost as if it was in slow-motion. 'Oh no,' she thought. SPLASH! InuYasha went face first into the bathtub, Buyo making his second escape of the day, only to find the door was closed.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her cat, and then looked at InuYasha. He was sprawled in the bathtub. One hand was reaching up, the other on the inside of the tub. Both legs were over the edge of the tub; though at different angles. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. It was the wrong thing to do. InuYasha started growling, "Don't, Kagome," he said. The laughter abruptly stopped. She looked at him and put a hand out, "Need some help?" He took her hand pulled himself out of the tub. He sighed, and then started to shake. Kagome screamed. 'Ugh,' she thought, 'shaking just like a dog.' Once he had done that, he looked into what Kagome called the meerer. He was dripping wet, even after shaking. "Give me your clothes InuYasha, I'll put them in the dryer so that you don't get sick from wearing wet clothes." Kagome said, waggling her fingers at him. InuYasha's eyes widened as her turned around.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!?!" he screamed. "YOU WANT MY KLOZ FOR WHAT!?! WHAT THE HELL IS A DRIER!?!?" InuYasha was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kagome had covered her ears, and shut her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly, and slowly uncovered her ears. "Are you done screaming? And it's clothes." she said, lowering her hands to her sides. 'I hope he's done for now. Good thing we don't have neighbors.' she thought. She walked over to the door. "A clothes dryer is a machine, common in the modern era, that heats wet clothes up, and dries them. It's quicker than laying them out in the sun, and waiting. It will dry your kimono in a matter of ten minutes or so." Kagome said. "Oh." InuYasha said, lowering his head, and his ears. 'Now Kagome's going to get mad any minute now.' he thought to himself. Kagome saw him put his head down, and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking back over to him, "Did you think I was going to get mad because you hollered?" He flinched. So, that was why. She smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of smiling lately. "InuYasha, it's alright," she said, leaning a little closer to him. She tentatively put her hand on his back. "Come on. I'll show you what a dryer is." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the door. "Okay," he whispered, "and I'm sorry for yelling." Kagome stopped. 'He's...apologizing?' She looked up at him, and smiled, crinkling her nose, "No need to apologize." She opened the door, and Buyo ran out, scurrying downstairs.

They walked together down the stairs, down a hallway, and into the wash room. There were two huge machines to the right, just inside the door. Above them was a wooden shelf, holding a bunch of things InuYasha had no name for. Kagome stepped into the room, and walked to the machine furthest in the room. She turned a dial on it, and then another. "What are you doing, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, just a touch defensively. He did not know what in the world this big machine was, either one of them. They did not look dangerous. But he was just a touch scared. He would not give his clothes up until he knew exactly what would happen to them. I mean. come on, these were his only clothes for Kami's sake! "I'm setting the dryer to the 'delicates' setting, that way it won't shrink your clothing. And I set it to dry them for an hour, that way, when we take them out, they'll be completely dry." Kagome said.

"So what am I supposed to wear while they are drying or whatever?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms, and grimacing. 'I hate when my shit gets wet,' he thought. He uncrossed his arms, and looked at Kagome. "Well," he said, "just what am I supposed to wear?" Kagome bit her bottom lip, and furrowed her brow. "I didn't think about that," she said, then snapped, "my grandpa might have something you can wear. Mom buys him 'normal clothes'," she said, using her hands to show quotations, "but he never wears them. Says their not fit for a Higurashi priest such as himself, or something like that. Maybe he'll have something in there." she finished. InuYasha thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, but if your dryer eats my clothing, I'll smash it to bits with my Tetsaiga." he said, turning around and walking into the hallway. "Lead the way," he said, sweeping down into a bow, and guestering further into the hallway with his hand. Kagome giggled, and walked into the hallway, stepping beside him and bending down to look at his face. "You can be so cute sometimes," she said, winking. InuYasha blushed, then turned away, "Keh." She stood up and walked down the hall, passing a door. "That door right there is to my mom's room. You don't need to go in there." she said. She stood in front of the last door down the hallway,and to the right, hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to look for you some clothes. You can wait in my room, and I'll bring them up to you. I can't promise that they'll fit, but it's something to wear until your stuff finishes drying." she opened the door and walked in, leaving InuYasha standing in the hallway. "Keh, stupid wench, always bossin' me around," he said, turning, and briskly walking down the hallway and towards the stairs.

_with Kagome_

She looked around the room, and shook her head, 'And mom says I need to clean MY room,' she thought trudging through the mess that was her grandpa's room. "It's even worse than Souta's room." she said, moving things about. There were little Shikon Jewel keychains everywhere, plus countless sutras scattered across the desk, and threatening to take it over. The bed was somewhat neat, though there were things scattered on it too. It looked like things from the shrine were threatening to take over her grandpa's room. There were clothes in a pile near the window. They had dust on them, like they had been left there for years. 'Ugh, how can he stand this place. Gross!' she thought, lifting up pieces of clothing and setting them back down. She wiped her hand on her skirt, and moved on. "Now let's see here. I'm sure I can find something that'll fit him." she walked around to the closet, and opened it. It creaked and groaned, like it hadn't been opened in days, months, maybe even years. The clothes in the closet were not dusty, but rather looked quite new. There were plenty of different things in there. Some of the clothes in the closet were old, from when her grandfather had been younger, but they did not look old. In fact, they were quite intact for having been in a closet for close to twenty years or more. Kagome grabbed a portion of the rack, and pulled it out. "Okay, let's find something good. It's not everyday I get to dress InuYasha, much less clothing from my era."

She laid the clothes on the bed, spreading them out as she moved. There were all sorts of pants; dress slacks, khakis, jeans. All different colors, and sizes. The shirts were just as varied. There were short-sleeved, long-sleeved, tank tops, button-ups, dress shirts, turtlenecks. The colors ranged from red, to blue, to almost every color of the rainbow. She was amazed her grandpa had this much variety in clothing. 'Why does he never wear this stuff. It's so nice-looking.' She sifted through what she had brought out, and found a pair of black dress slacks. 'This looks like it would fit InuYasha.' she thought holding them up and thinking about how they would look on him. "This is so much fun," she laughed, "I wish he'd do the whole dress-up thing more often. Maybe I'll ask him to." she sighed, and looked through the shirts. She did NOT want to see him wear red. She had to see that all the time. So she looked for something different. Something that he would look absolutely drop dead, drooling sexy in.

And then there it was. The perfect shirt. A long sleeve silk dress shirt. But that wasn't what was so great about it. It was a citrine almost the same shade as InuYasha's eyes. It just flat out did it. This was the shirt she wanted to see him wear. And as far as his hair went, she'd have to do something about that. She knew it had gotten wet when he fell into the tub, that much she could tell. It was frizzing from air drying. 'Maybe some conditioner,' she thought. But she just could NOT take her eyes of the shirt. She just knew it would look great on InuYasha. No doubt about it. 'Wow, this is going to look so good on him,' Kagome thought, holding up the ensemble and imagining it on InuYasha. She took them off of the hangers, and folded them very carefully. She picked them up and walked to the door. "Let's just pray he can get this stuff on without my help." Kagome said as she turned the knob on the door. "I have a hard enough time as is." And with that parting shot she walked out the room, and headed towards her room, where InuYasha was waiting.

_with InuYasha_

InuYasha walked up the stairs, and went into Kagome's room. He looked around and then sat on the floor. He didn't want to get Kagome's bed all wet, plus his hair was damp. 'Guess when I fell in the tub, water splashed into my hair too. Just freaking great.' he thought. He hated when his hair got even a little damp. Maybe he'd ask Kagome to do something with it. 'Maybe she'll be able to fix it,' he thought. 'Ugh what is taking so long,' he stood up and starting pacing. And pacing. He had walked the room atleast 20 times now. He had a pattern going. Door. Edge of the bed. Window. Closet. Repeat. He stopped at the window, and sighed. "I wonder what she's going to make me wear?" he said aloud, knowing there was no one there to hear him, let alone answer him. "I hope she doesn't make me look silly. Kami knows her grandpa wears some strange things." he said, thinking of all the possible choices for clothing. It wasn't happy thoughts. He sat back down on the floor, and sighed. 'I hope she comes back soon,' he thought to himself. InuYasha sat back down, on the floor of Kagome's room, trying to be patient. But it was not working. He flicked his ears, and tried to listen for her return... Silence. He started getting agitated. 'Keh, wench, she's taking too long,' he thought standing up for the umpteenth time, 'she's gonna get it.' He turned around and started to undress. 'Can't wait around forever,' he thought.

He untied the belt, as Kagome called it from around his waist; took it and the Tetsaiga, and set them both on the floor. It made a soft clunk as the sheath hit the floor. He untucked his hitatare and kosode from his hakamas, and sighed again. He was starting to worry about Kagome. But he knew she was still in the house, he hoped. He took off his hitatare, and tossed it on the ground. He folded is arms into the under shirt, and scowled. He was thinking too much. He scrunched his face, and relaxed it. Then did it again. Now, he felt better. He walked over to the window again, careful not to step on his things. "I wonder what I'll look like in the clothes from Kagome's world?" he asked aloud. He had never worn anything from the modern era before. The only thing he had worn was that silly hat that Kagome made him wear to cover up his ears. He was kind of curious now. He stared out the window, and thought about it for a while. The sun was settling lower in the sky. It was early evening now. He didn't know where all the time had went. It didn't seem like it had been almost a whole day that they had been there. 'Hmm, guess I should start taking this stuff off.' he thought, stepping away from the window, and beginning to undress.

InuYasha untucked both his inner and outer kimonos, and untied the inner strings of his hitatare. He let the garment slide off his arms, in a vaguely erotic motion. He stretched his arm over his head, raising on tip toe, and let his kosode gape, showing a rather large expanse of toned stomach. He knew Kagome ogled the boys in her little book from the modern era, a magazeen, she called it. She would have died had she seen InuYasha like this; or so he wished. Sometimes he wished Kagome would look at him like she's did all those guys in that silly book. Drooling and what not. 'In my dreams,' he said to himself, shrugging it off.

He slipped the kosode off, baring his upper body. He walked over to Kagome's mirror and looked at his reflection. 'She always stares at herself in this thing, so I'll have a look.' he thought, staring into the mirror. His hair was a bit frizzy now, and a little all over the place. He would definitely ask Kagome to remedy it. His scars were noticeable against his tanned skin. The most noticeable was the one from Kikyo's sacred arrow right over his heart. He stared at it for a while, and then looked at his reflection again. He had to admit, he had grown since Kagome had release him from the tree. His stomach was more cut, and his arms appeared to be bigger. He smirked to himself, 'If only Kagome could see me,' he thought wickedly.

InuYasha walked into the middle of the room, and started pulling on the drawstring to his hakamas. He'd be naked by the time Kagome got back. He was getting impatient. He wasn't going to wait around forever. It was starting to itch. And he hated itching. So off with the clothes it was. He untied the pants, and let them drop to the floor. And there he was, InuYasha, the inu-hanyou, in all his naked glory. He may have looked like some exotic god, but he felt, and SMELLED, like a wet dog. He hated it. He scoffed and pulled his hair off of his neck, the let it drop back down.

He turned around to a sound coming close. InuYasha twitched his ears, and listened closer. His eyes widened in shock, 'Kagome's coming!'

Kagome walked up the stairs, carrying the clothes she had for InuYasha. She had picked out the outfit she thought he would look best in. She had never seen him in modern clothes, and she'd be damned if she didn't get to see him look good. "I wonder what he's been doing in there," she said as she approached her room. She halted to a stop, realizing that she was scared to find out what he actually WAS doing in her room. She usually was never this nervous when it came to InuYasha, but he was changing clothes in her room. Sure, he'd seen her naked, but she had never seen him. She had seen him shirtless, maybe. A thought that was not her own entered her mind, 'What if he's naked in there?' She hand hesitated at the door knob. 'Should I go in?' she thought. She sighed. 'Only one way to find out.' She turned the knob, and eased the door open.

Alrighty. So I FINALLY got this up. Sorry it took forever and a day. Next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one, I think. And then onto the next lesson! It shouldn't take forever to get the next update up, I hope. Thank you again to everyone who has read this. :) Well off to work!! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

So I definitely need to UPDATE!! I've been so busy lately I've had time for sleep. And that's pretty much it! I'm hoping to get an update in soon. Like within the next few weeks, before I start college.

It's going to be so hectic these next few months!

Wish me luck!!

Oh and many thanks to all those who have favorited or altered my story! I promise an update will come soon! **smiles big**

Hope you all have a wonderful week!! :)


End file.
